


Father Knows Best

by LyssaMissa



Category: OC - Fandom, Zendaya (Musician), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mommy gotta go, she don't want to though, they have a daughter named amyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaMissa/pseuds/LyssaMissa
Summary: Zendaya has to go to work and has to leave her mini family home. She doesn't want to.





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softchelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/gifts).

Zendaya Maree Stroemer Coleman-Holland is a singer, actress, model, ambassador, fashion line guru, wife, and recently mother. She loves helping, influencing the younger generation, acting and showing all of her creativity, being a representation, but showing the wrong that black women can do so much more if they would let them. She is all of these things and more, but when it comes to her daughter, Amyra, she rather be her mom any day.

"Daya you have to go back to work." Tom explained.

You see, Zendaya being the main character on Euphoria, had to go and film for the third season of this show. No Zendaya, no Euphoria.

"I'm sure they don't need me until Friday. it's Tuesday." Zendaya explained petting Noon that was on her lap and Tessa by her feet.

"Z..." he started.

"Plus I'll be gone from you, Amyra, Noon, and Tessa for like a while." she said getting up.

Next to the couch was a bassinet with the lovely 5 month baby girl, gurgling away, and playing with her feet.

Zendaya goes up to the bassinet and picks her up, holding her close.

"I think there is more to you not wanting to leave." Tom explained.

Amyra tried grabbing Z's glasses but missed and she kissed her hand making her laugh.

"She will be okay Z." he said.

It's not like I don't know that, I know she will be okay." she started before frowning.

"But...this is the first time that you won't be by her side since you've had her." he said coming up behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

"I just...I don't want it to be like when I was growing up." Zendaya started. "Don't get me wrong I love my parents and all they did for me, but I was only with my dad during that whole time."

"You don't want it to seem like you are leaving forever and not having you here." he said. 

"IT's kinda dumb right, like I won't be home every weekend or so, but this being my first time I don't want to miss anything." she said putting Amyra's pacifier that was clipped to her shirt in her mouth when Amyra started to whine.

Zendaya kissed her head as Tom lead them both to the couch.

"I promise you Z we will come visit every other week, Facetime everyday, and I'll send you so many videos you'll be sick of me." Tom said putting out his hands so Amyra could come over. "Isn't that right little Princess?"

Amyra gurgled and clapped her hands.

Zendaya looked pout and smiled sadly leaning into Tom.

"I know it's hard honey, but it will get better." he said kissing the top of her head. "Just take it one day at a time."

"...I love you , you know that?" Z smiled.

"I know darling, and I love you." he said smiling, cuddling up with her and Amyra. "We'll get through this together."

They sat on the couch and cuddled each other until it was time for Zendaya to pack.

Their last day was filled with cuddles, smiles, playing around, and pictures. The next morning, Tom and Amyra saw Zendaya off at the airport. Well mostly Tom since Amyra was asleep in her stroller. 

"Okay do you promise to Facetime everyday, keep me updated with everything?" she said nervously.

"I promise everything is going to be amazing." he said kissing her forehead and then her lips. 

She went over to Amyra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you little angel, I'll be back and see you as soon as I can." she whispered to her. "And if anything happens Mommy will be here in less than a day."

Z looked at Tom when she stood up and gave him a big hug.

"See you in a few weeks love." Tom said holding her face and wiping the tears away from her face.

She nodded as she grabbed her bag and walked to her plane.

With one final look at her family, she boarded the plane.

The weeks went by and as Tom promised her Facetime's her everyday with Amyra.

"How's Amyra doing Z?" Hunter asked.

"She's great, getting bigger, I was just about to call Tom and her." Z said pulling out her phone.

"Little Miss Amyra!" Barbie said coming into the trailer.

"Are you about to talk to her?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." Z said.

"Can we say hi, please please please." Alexa asked hands crossed.

"Fine, fine, yes hold on." Z said calling Tom.

Tom answered immediately with a smile.

"Hello darling." Tom said.

"Oooo darling so sensual." Hunter teased.

"Oh shut up." Z laughed pushing Hunter a bit. 

"Myra, look who is it?" Tom said showing Amyra the screen.

"Mamamammama." Amyra said bouncing on her knees.

Everyone in the trailer awh'ed at how cute she said.

"Yes that's right My-My, it's Mama." Z said with a huge smile.

Amyra had a slobbery smile back.

"Is my bubba teething?" Z asked her.

"Yes and she's soaking her shirts and bibs in drool." Tom said behind the screen.

"My poor gummy baby." Z said pouting.

"Oh my goodness, she is so cute, like I can't." Sydney said.

"She has Z's smile and eyes." Alexa said. 

"Wanna show Mama what you have been working on." Tom asked Amyra as she was climbing on Tom's arm until she stood. 

"Is that my big girl standing?" Z gasped.

"Yeah, she's a little rugrat wants to walk real bad." Tom said. "She can stand by herself for a few seconds."

Amyra let go of Tom and stood there.

"Yayyyy!" everyone cheered for her.

Amyra smiled wide and clapped her hands before sitting down.

"I can't wait to see you this weekend and give all the kisses." Z said.

"We can't either." Tom said pulling Amyra's fingers out her mouth and replacing it with her pacifier. "Well it's almost bed time so we will see you soon."

"Okay see you guys soon, bye Amyra." Z said blowing her a kiss.

They hung up and Hunter hugged Z.

"It must be torture not being able to just go to her whenever." Hunter said.

"Yeah it can be a lot, but it's fine because we do this and see each other no matter what." Z said smiling.

The cast smiled and laughed at all the memories and the silly things Zendaya told them about Amyra.

Yeah, everything was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! My friend is stubborn and wouldn't write it, even though she is a whole lot better at writing than me.


End file.
